


当花吐症成为一个社会问题

by silky_shiraki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki
Summary: #花吐症
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 2





	当花吐症成为一个社会问题

现在是什么时候？  
英智看着落在自己手中细小的花瓣，有些出神。  
春天已经过尽了，现在这个时候，本来应该哪里都见不到樱花了才对。  
他这么想着，喉咙间又延绵上来细密的痒意，而后这种痒意越来越盛，像是有什么迫不及待要一见天日的东西终于压抑不住，他开始剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
紧接着有更多的樱花花瓣被他咳出来，落在他的手心上。  
人类的身体可以突破这样的极限吗？他很怀疑这样不科学的事是真的会发生在他身上，于是他第一反应是打电话去找不知在哪个不知名小国正在做魔术演出的涉。  
一个时时刻刻把Amazing挂在嘴边、看起来极不靠谱的恶作剧惯犯。  
却得到了否定的答复。  
“听起来很浪漫呢！”电话那端的语气飞扬而欢快，“是谁呢？能为我们的英智施加上这样看起来就像爱情的魔法。”  
英智闻言有些哭笑不得，这确实只有像在奇幻爱情故事里才能拿到的剧本。  
……  
“我还没有原谅你一毕业就一言不吭跑得不见踪影这件事。”  
英智侧着身子半倚在门边，对着诊疗室里穿着白色大褂的大夫说。  
言下之意是你不要就像个没事人似的，一脸风平浪静地这么看着我。  
“我还以为凭英智君的手段，就算我不同你说，英智君也一定能了如指掌呢。”纺诚恳地回答，把手里的资料收纳册合上，仿佛根本没有在意英智话里说不清道不明的古怪情绪。  
“那我还真是没有时间去关注一个背叛理想的人最后去了哪里。”他偏过头去，不咸不淡地说。  
纺从桌子前绕过来，走到门口，来到英智的面前。英智似乎是很不习惯这个人朝自己走近，便下意识地朝身后又退了两步，这一退就从门口退到了医院的走廊上。  
“英智君说话有时候格外地伤人呢，这个毛病你还没有改吗？”纺认真地看了看英智，向他伸出手，做出请进的姿势，没有试着去触碰他。  
英智不动声色地又拉开了一些和纺的距离，虽然他嘴上没说话，肢体却先他的思考一步行动了起来，泰然地走进了问诊室。  
纺在他身后关上了问诊室的门。  
早就改了。英智在心里想。改的时候你不在而已。  
他怎么可能这么简简单单就把纺毕业后没有做职业偶像的事就这么揭过。毕业时他甚至想过要不要把那个人堵在三年级教室门口的那个走廊上问个清楚，当然，考虑到为了不要让场面看起来太像女生质问自己已经分手的前男友，换个思路，要不然出动一下自己的私人保镖、趁着别人不注意的时候偷偷把这家伙劫过来也行。  
想了一堆以后什么都没有做，连纺最后到底去了哪里他都没有深究。  
不做职业偶像，那他的人生轨迹就与自己再也没有关系，那自然没有再去关心他的必要。他一想就让负责收集资料的人直接把青叶纺的资料从自己桌子上撤下去了。  
连人家小声抱怨了一句“我辛辛苦苦好不容易找全的……”都没听完。  
现在倒是不用他费心去查纺的现状了，他自己就阴差阳错地来到了纺的面前。  
本来他是找自己常去的私立医院的主治医生的，他还以为是常年挂在自己身上的Debuff发生了什么变异，甚至做好了一向医生报明情况就马上被当作医学研究案例的准备。不料主治医师先生听到他述明的情况后，反应并不大，也没有激动起来马上要把他当作重点案例盯防起来的准备。  
“这不是我的主治范围，”医师先生平静地说了一句，“我可以推荐专攻这一病症的诊所给你。”  
纺把他方才随意放在桌子上的收纳册打开，从中抽出了一张空白的登记表。而后他习惯性地将手伸到笔筒上，却没有拿到他想要的书写工具，笔筒里空空如也。  
“抱歉啊英智君，”纺露出一个抱歉的笑容，让英智先在他工作桌前面的椅子上坐下，开始到处找自己的笔。  
好不容易他才从桌子抽屉的深处摸出一支笔来，纺随手在白纸上划了两下，确认这支笔里还有墨水，这才坐直了身子，开始问英智的情况。  
“我还是很难想象，纺这样很容易就会丢三落四的性格，不会给你的工作带来危机吗？”英智用一种很疑惑的语气在问，但其实也可能不是真的疑问，只是对纺找遍问询室才翻出一支笔这样的混乱行为做出的感叹。  
“才不是这样的呢。”纺做出一个有点嫌弃的表情，“只不过只有笔会经常到处乱飞而已。”  
英智有些好奇，他刚想问，纺却已经把登记表摆正，在空白的表上标明了今天的日期，以及主治医师青叶纺的名字。  
“姓名？”纺头也不抬地问。  
不知为何，英智忽然又不是很想和面前这个人进行亲切友好的谈话了。  
“……”  
不说话。  
“出生年月？”  
“……”  
接着不说话。  
根本就不想理他。  
“不可以这样啊英智君，英智君在住院治疗方面不是很有经验吗？”纺摇摇头，把手里的笔放下来，叹了口气，“不可以这么不配合医生的治疗。”  
“如果你忘了我叫什么名字，或者不再在我生日的时候寄你自己做的生日礼物给我，那我很愿意配合你回答这些。”英智道。  
“诶——”纺双手撑住头，坦然地和英智四目相对。  
“你其实……”见纺“诶”了半天却不接着开口往下说，反而是英智有些按捺不住，开口道。  
“其实什么？”纺接着他的话问。  
“你是在报复我刚刚说你背叛了自己的理想吧。”  
“没有哦，这种心思听起来好可怕。”纺笑着，轻描淡写地否认了这个说法。  
“……”  
花吐症，一种前两年开始逐渐在这个国家变得常见起来的病症。一开始这个病有很高的致死率，后来逐渐发明出了可靠的药物和疗法，也就变得没那么可怕了。  
费了半天劲，纺才从面前这个秉持着非暴力不合作态度的病人口中撬出所有登记表上需要填的信息——当然，也有些信息是纺按着自己记忆里英智君的情况填的，虽然不知道这么多年过去了，他有没有记错记漏什么，而英智君在他不知道的时候，是不是又改变了很多。  
但那些都无伤大雅，真正的诊疗现在才要开始。  
“英智君，有在喜欢着谁吗？”  
纺冷不丁地开口问道。  
“医生需要过问病人的情史吗？这是不是违反了基本的职业道德呢？”英智没有回话，反而把纺的问题顶了回去。  
纺苦笑着摇摇头，刚想说什么，英智却忽然咳嗽起来，比之前几次都要猛烈，更多的花瓣从他的喉管中涌上来，掉到他的手心上。  
这一咳，让他先前的淡然都变成了虚张声势。  
“当然需要啊。”纺说道，“只有喜欢上某个人的时候，才会得这种病的。”  
英智：？  
怎么会有这种奇怪的病。  
“所以，”纺认真地又问了一遍这个问题，“英智君有喜欢的人吗？”  
英智沉默。  
其实他觉得自己现在不应该沉默。下午两点，天气晴朗，问询室里亮亮堂堂的，给人一种舒适的困意，纺在这样安逸的环境里看着自己的眼睛，问自己有没有喜欢的人，这算是什么告白现场。而他竟然还沉默了这么久，气氛超级诡异，好像下一句话开口就要说“我愿意”一样。  
“没有。”但他摇了摇头。  
这个真不知道。  
“娱乐圈里经常会接触到的女孩子，或者身边的人，都有可能哦？”纺尽心地提示着他，“我前段时间在网上看到过，有流传这样一个消息呢。”  
英智有种不好的预感。  
“震惊！”纺一边回忆着新闻的标题，一边用一种念书一样的腔调把记忆中的字念出来，“曝光天祥院财阀小公子的地下女……”  
“假的。”英智面无表情地打断纺。  
“哦哦。”纺松了一口气。  
据纺的话来说，花吐症从几年以前开始逐渐在日本流行开来，并不是因为这病有多么大的传染力，而是因为它的原发性。世界上永远不会缺少相思恋慕情绪无从排遣的人，所以这个病也永远没有彻底从人类社会离开的可能。  
“放任这个病一直重下去，会怎么样呢？”英智问纺。  
“那花瓣会越来越多，逐渐堵住呼吸管道，窒息而死。”纺简直有问必答。  
而治愈它的方法说简单也简单，最直接的方法就是找到“病原体”，找到那个人，如果能成功告白，得到对方的亲吻，那么这个病就可以不药而愈。  
英智斜着眼觑了一眼纺，表情仿佛在听童话故事。  
“你不要告诉我你就这么当了几年的情感咨询医生。”  
“我也不是什么依据都没有就在这里和英智君讲故事啊，亲吻在我们的治愈病例里确实是最有疗效的一种方式。”纺想要打消英智觉得他在胡言乱语的想法，凑过来就要给英智看他保存下来的数据分析。  
英智却没有什么兴趣，坦白来说他也不觉得纺有能够张口胡扯还能把自己也给骗进去的能力，在这一点上他还是信任纺的。  
“没有其他的治愈方法吗？”英智问道。  
纺的动作滞了一下，表情变得有些复杂，“有啊。”  
其实还有两种治愈的办法。第一种是直接进行外科手术，强行干涉人的情绪调节系统，但因为医学研究还没有发展到那么高的水平，外科手术风险太大，失败率极高，基本上等同于破罐子破摔的下下方案。  
第二种是心理辅导辅以药物治疗，只要患想开了，能放下那个人，在心情上达到一种平静的状态，再加上服用一些针对病状的药物，就能相对长时间地维持患者的正常生命，而完全治愈的周期因人而异，长短都有。  
虽然在这个病刚刚出现的时候，也曾经出现过使用过度的药物强行治愈患者的情况，不过那种情况太过极端，而且会留下不可预知的后遗症，基本已经不能算作是花吐症的常规治愈方法了。  
两人结束了今天的谈话，纺没有和英智说什么静养之类的话，也没有给他开药或者安排他住院，只是让英智回去好好想想，自己有没有喜欢的人。  
治病的心如明镜，被治的一头雾水。  
照着纺的说法，无论想到、提到、或者是看到那个引发病情的人，咳嗽以至于吐出花瓣的症状就会加剧，虽然这个方法也不是屡试不爽，不过大部分时间都可以用来当作一个比较可信的依据。  
英智把自己熟识的人一个个地想过去。  
因为业务绝大部分时间都不重合，他从事偶像活动时虽然有几个认识的女孩，但也只能算是个泛泛之交，社交场上遇到的那些就更别说了，好多人他想都想不起来。  
那么是自己身边的人吗？  
自己身边都是男人……  
不对，还是有一个女孩的，比他在梦之咲学院的时候小一级的杏。  
杏，杏在哪呢。  
英智回想起那个认真又坚定的小姑娘，她身上确实有招人为之注目的特质。  
要不要找个机会见见她？  
杏作为罪魁祸首的候选人之一，在英智见过她之后，被英智从候选人名单里除名。  
他们两个人一见面，首先就近日来的偶像活动情况交换了意见，杏拿出了自己提出的模拟方案，英智审阅了方案，圈出了自己觉得还可以再修改的地方，全程三个小时，他俩却连两杯咖啡都没喝完。  
杏微笑着向他挥手再见的时候，英智觉得自己好像忘了什么事情。  
自己为什么要找杏来着。  
想起来自己找杏的理由之后，他就完全能够排除杏了。与其说他可能喜欢杏，倒不如说他们两个有共同的倾慕者才对，那就是他们为之燃烧生命的偶像事业。  
可这已经超出人类的范畴，奔着非人类的方向去了。这个病的思想觉悟好像还没有高到会因为理想追求而被引发的程度。  
那只能是男人了？不会吧。英智觉得有点头疼。  
他能想到的第一个男人，莲巳敬人。  
他去敬人家那座寺庙找他，敬人正在清点祭祀所要用的器物，打算把它们分门类整理好后收起来，留待下一年的新年之时再拿出来用。  
见到英智，敬人像是找到了帮手一样，让英智帮他过来把同类的器物放到一块，就像玩简单的收纳归类游戏。  
英智想了想，觉得他对面前这个和自己一同长大的人甚至没有必要绕弯子，而且就算他绕弯子了，敬人也一定会毫不留情地揭穿他。  
他决定打个直球。  
“敬人，我喜欢你。”他神色严肃地说了出来。  
没有莫名其妙从喉咙里涌上来的花瓣。  
那就不是敬人。他在一瞬间推知了这个结论。  
自己的青梅竹马会是什么反应呢？英智觉得自己能够想象出来，敬人不可置信地转过头来，深深地皱着眉头板着脸说一句“什么？”，然后让他不要开这种乱七八糟的无聊玩笑。  
敬人的反应，那是比他想象的还不可置信。  
英智说这句话的时候，敬人正拿着御币，仔细擦拭上面的灰尘。听到这句话以后，敬人手里的御币直接就调了个头冲着英智招呼了上来。  
他的青梅竹马神色复杂地从旁边的地上捡起了一张空白的符纸，说自己家“恶灵退散”的符咒用完了，需不需要他给英智现写一张。  
“要驱驱邪吗？”敬人脸上担忧的表情过于严肃，以至于英智分不清楚敬人是在配合自己开玩笑，还是真心实意地觉得自己应该进行什么驱邪仪式。  
“我觉得……应该不用。”  
第二个人，日日树涉？  
这也是个他用不着弯弯绕就能很直接地明白对方想法的人。  
他折腾了几天，涉早就从国外飞回来了，正在和英智展示他新学到的魔术，还有各式各样当地新奇的小玩意儿。  
“涉，我喜欢你。”  
也没有花瓣。  
日日树涉举着手里新收集到的假面愣了两秒，眉开眼笑道：“我也很喜欢英智哦！”  
“要像喜欢糖果的小孩子一样，把英智抱起来举高高吗！”涉显得很兴奋，把英智举起来就转了一圈。  
这一圈转得英智有点懵。等涉把他放下来，他忽然感觉身体有点不舒服。  
不过不是想咳嗽，而是被涉晃得有点晕。  
“怎么了？”注意到英智脸色不对的涉关心地问道。  
“没什么。”英智摇了摇头。  
“涉刚刚把我举起来的时候，突然觉得我不喜欢你了。”  
“怎么这样！”热衷于Amazing事业的涉真真切切地被英智的发言吓了一跳。  
所以他身边还有别人吗？英智想。  
……  
“桃李……”他犹豫了半天，招手喊住离自己稍远距离的姬宫桃李。  
桃李听到他的声音，蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来，眼睛笑成了两弯小月牙。  
“什么事什么事？英智大人~”  
桃李太过热情，让英智一下子就收回了自己想说的话。  
这么单纯可爱的桃李，让英智想象……好像想象什么都不太……  
这……  
这。  
会吗？不会吧。  
就算会，也不会吧。  
……算了。  
那还能有谁。  
英智脑子里突然冒出来一个危险的想法，有没有可能其实……  
“咦？好罕见啊，英智君竟然会想要约我去喝咖啡？”纺把手机夹在耳朵与右肩膀之间，认真地对着编号把打印资料放进资料柜里。  
“什么时候呢？”他一边问，一边把病历本上的病人名字按着资料顺序划掉。  
“今天晚上？”他看了看自己的日程，“可以啊，不过……”  
几点呢？去哪呢？怎么去？  
“我去接你。”英智有点头疼地说，他估计纺无外乎就是要问这三个问题，干脆直接略过这些步骤，跳到最具可行性的一步。  
“诶，”纺动作一顿，“好的，那……”  
他刚想接着往下说，英智君竟然能想到我要说什么吗？这样一类的话，电话那头却一下子远离了话筒，纺能从听筒里隐约听见对方压抑着咳嗽的声音。  
“还有什么问题吗？”英智的声音又恢复了正常。  
“没有什么，英智君晚上见。”纺笑了笑，挂上了电话。  
喝咖啡啊。他握着手机想。  
到了傍晚他下班从诊所出来的时间，英智的车果然就准时到了门口，纺有时还是相当好拐骗的一个人，车门一进，也不问哪就跟着英智走。  
英智带纺去的是一个他常去的咖啡店，店里没什么人，只有两三个店员在店里到处走动。  
“我还有点怀念梦之咲学院门口的热可可呢。”纺坐定以后感叹了一句。  
英智的动作不自然地一滞，鬼使神差地冒出来一句，“我让人去给你买？”  
“不不不用了。”纺猛然摆手，“我不太习惯这种方式。”  
这种方式是什么方式。英智在心里想，但他没有问出口。  
两人点完自己要喝的东西以后就陷入了奇怪的沉默。  
“英智君，找到自己喜欢的那个人了吗？”终于还是纺先打破了沉默，这么问道。  
英智摇了摇头。  
“那……慢慢找。”纺干巴巴地说了这么一句。  
“纺，你说有没有可能其实……”英智盯着纺看了一会儿，一脸凝重地开口。  
“？”纺一脸疑惑地等英智说下去。  
英智刚想接着往下说，突然感觉喉咙里又传来了一股痒意，比前几次的都要猛烈，他不住咳嗽起来，从他的口中不断有樱花的花瓣吐出来。  
咳嗽的时候仿佛内脏都带着疼痛了起来。  
这是病情加重的表现。纺愣了一下，马上从椅子上站起来，要过来看英智的情况。  
想不到英智并不领他的情。  
“你坐那儿，别动。”英智还指了指纺原来的位置，纺乖乖坐回原位。  
英智把手中的樱花花瓣用纸巾包住，扔进垃圾桶，又去洗了手，平复了一下呼吸，才又重新坐下来看着纺，缓缓说出了他的猜想。  
“纺，有没有可能我失忆了？”  
“啊？”纺下意识地以一个疑问接上了英智的话。  
英智想了想，应该怎么说。  
就比如他其实有一个很喜欢的人，但是自己遭遇了事故，忘掉了所有和那个人相关的记忆，于是就出现了这样我爱你但我不知道你是谁的情况。  
“好狗血。”纺吐槽，“这是英智君前段时间接到的漫改电视剧里才有的情节吧。”  
“一般来说是不太会有这种可能的。”不过纺还是顺着英智的思路走了一走，“再考虑考虑其他可能？”  
“真的没有其他可能了。”英智觉得自己很累，突然告诉自己其实一直有个喜欢的人，找不到这个人他就要病死了，问题是自己还感觉情况良好，这让他上哪找去。  
干脆直接让纺给他开药吃着算了，大不了就是在他常吃的药里再加上一种。  
以英智君的性格，还有他这么忙的程度，吃药还另说，这个人是绝对不会记得要定期接受什么情感辅导的。纺毫不留情地指出了这一点。  
他说的还挺对。  
“纺得过这种病吗？”英智忽然问了一个听起来没有什么头脑的问题。  
“得过啊。”没成想这一问还问出个让他意想不到的答案来。  
两个人都没有点什么咖啡，英智要了红茶，纺则是点了一杯热可可。现下侍者把饮品端了上来，纺把盛满热可可的杯子握在手里。  
英智盯着纺看了一会儿，皱了皱眉，他想说你怕冷也要有个限度，现在不是冬天，这都快夏天了……  
又想接着纺的话问，什么时候，怎么得的，纺有喜欢的人吗，谁啊。  
“咦？”远远的有个人注意到这边，愣了一下。  
好熟悉的声音。英智和纺一起扭过头去，看到一个他们没有意想到的身影。  
“日和君！”纺倒是一下子接受了现实，站起来很热情地冲巴日和挥了挥手。  
日和也笑着冲纺挥了挥手，朝这边走了过来。  
都快走到纺面前了，日和才做出一副夸张的表情：“不好意思，没看到原来英智君也在啊！”  
“英智君还没有死啊，真是好日和。”他笑眯眯地说。  
“看起来我没有死这件事让日和君失望了，那我很抱歉呢。”英智笑着回应过去。  
纺一脸无奈地看着这两个都在偶像界混、低头不见抬头见的两个人，装什么久别重逢，装什么装。  
不过他倒确实是很久没有见过日和了。日和和英智还说不到两句话就哼地一声别过脸去，很兴奋地和纺聊对方的近况。  
英智看着笑得一脸轻松的纺，心里忽然浮现出来一个莫名其妙的想法。  
直到纺和日和说完话，日和便离开了。看起来他也是偶尔来喝一次咖啡，这么巧就撞见了英智和纺两个人。  
“纺有过喜欢的人吗？”日和离开后，英智想了想，还是把这个问题问出了口。  
纺的目光还停留在转身离去的日和的背影上。  
“有啊。”简明的回答。  
英智觉得有股不知道哪里来的情绪，这种情绪就像是他们高中三年级那天，他莫名其妙被纺拉过去，给Switch初公开的演出蹭名气，这件事让他介意了好久，介意到开学第一个学期都在夹枪带棒地针对“青叶君”，结果被他针对的这家伙一脸状况外，根本不知道自己做了什么惹英智君生气的事。  
纺回答这句“有啊”的时候甚至没有在看着自己，一直都是盯着离开的日和君。  
“那纺还喜欢这个人吗？”英智觉得也没有必要再问纺喜欢的是谁这种问题，直接问了别的。  
纺把目光收回来，对上英智的眼睛。  
“还喜欢。”他笑着说。  
镜片后茶褐色的眼眸仿佛天生就温柔。  
英智却忽然觉得自己不想再去看这双眼睛了。  
这一天他的病情发作得比先前都要严重。送纺离开的时候也在不停地有花瓣被咳出来，回去了躺在床上，脏器火烧火燎的疼得仿佛睡不着的时候，咳出来的花瓣就更多，只要醒着，只要想到今天的事，就莫名地会难受。  
后半夜英智也没有睡着，干脆也不睡了，他把窗户打开晒月亮，一晒就吹了一两个小时的风。  
第二天他决定把另一个人叫出来好好谈一谈。  
日和秉持着优雅的贵族风范，手捧着精致的瓷杯，笑吟吟地称赞着英智君，虽然干什么都让人觉得那么可恨，但泡红茶的水平还是可以的。  
他啜了一口朱红色温润清亮的茶水，刚咽到喉咙里，英智就跟刻意挑在这个时间一样地问出了一个石破天惊的问题。  
“纺喜欢日和君吗？”  
“咳、咳咳咳……”日和一下子被呛得说不出话来，优雅的贵族风范全部见了鬼。这么看上去，就跟日和才是深受花吐症折磨的患者，而英智反而是个没事人一样。  
“不，咳咳，不是，”日和一边咳嗽，一边擦了擦眼角因为剧烈咳嗽而分泌出的眼泪，“怎，怎么回事啊？为什么纺君会喜欢我？”  
理清楚了让英智产生误会的这件事的前因后果以后，日和用一种鄙视的眼神看着英智，那个表情仿佛在说“英智君我恨你”。  
英智泰然自若，如果日和的眼神是一把把飞过来怨恨的小刀子，那他就能内心毫无波澜地把刀子全部截下来扔掉。  
“你啊，”日和像在看一个无药可救的人一样叹了口气，“你真的知道纺君几年前为什么没有接着当偶像吗？”  
“日和君知道？”英智反问。  
“比你知道的多。”日和得意洋洋。  
“说。”  
“叫声日和大人来听听。”  
英智的眼神一下子变得非常嫌弃。  
“算了，不说也罢。”日和摆了摆手，“不过你是真不知道还是装傻，你会不知道纺君喜欢你？”  
“……”  
英智沉默。  
这种事他怎么可能不知道。  
可毫不珍惜地把纺的喜欢丢到一边的，不也正是他吗。  
他哪敢去想纺还在喜欢自己这种事。  
花吐症刚刚开始流行起来的时候，纺就已经得过一次这种病了，那时候没有什么可以根治病症的药，无法和喜欢的人心意相通就会咳到花瓣堵满整个喉咙，咳到病死为止，因而死亡率一直居高不下。  
等到医学界开始重视这个问题的时候，一开始没有摸清楚特效药的配法，虽然下了猛药也能治，但代价就是接受治疗的人嗓子会严重受损，就算能够正常说话，也没有办法再站在舞台上大声地唱歌。  
这才是纺当时甚至没和英智说一声，就自己改填了别的志愿的原因。  
“哎呀呀，不过原来英智君也得了这种病。”日和有意无意地说，“英智君性格这么恶劣，被你喜欢的人一定很惨。”  
英智的脸埋在一片阴影里，看不清楚神情。  
……  
“今天的药给患者配齐了吗？”  
纺匆匆地行走在走廊上，随口问了一句跟他对面走过来的护士。护士嗯嗯了两声，“正要去呢。”两人便结束了简单的对话。  
他一边走，一边从胸前的口袋上抽出一支笔，飞快地在手中的病历簿上添了几笔只有他自己能看懂的符号。身前忽然有一个人影拦住他，他没留意，一个脚步没收住就撞了上去。纺赶紧低下头，对着对面对他撞到的人连声道歉。  
来人没有说话。纺见久久没有回应，便抬起头来，神情有些意外。  
“英智君……？”他冲着英智打了个招呼，“来复诊吗？那你跟着我吧。”  
他从英智身边走过，英智沉默着，跟在纺的身后。  
“英智君有找到那个人吗？”纺头也不回地问道，语调一如既往的温柔，“暂时没找到也不要紧，我……”  
纺突然没办法再往前面走了，因为他的肩膀突然被身后的人扳住，他就这样转过身来，面对着英智。  
还是下午两点钟，阳光比以往的任何一天都要刺眼。纺直视着英智，两个人什么话都没有说。  
对，就是这双眼睛。纺在心里这么想。从很多年前开始，他就已经很喜欢这双好看的眼睛，也已经很喜欢这样的英智君。  
“怎么了？有什么话要说吗？”纺笑道。  
英智放弃似的垂下头，沉吟了一会儿，忽然凑到纺的耳畔，说了一句只有纺才能听到的话。  
听到那句话之后纺愣了愣，忽地主动去抱他。  
“我也一直很喜欢英智君。”他笑着说。  
这是纺给出的答案。  
他们在充满阳光的走廊里拥吻。


End file.
